


Misdemeanors

by makokitten



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makokitten/pseuds/makokitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Pepper's night in is disrupted by an unexpected guest--well, prisoner--but they manage to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdemeanors

**Author's Note:**

> For Alix, Amelia, Jay, and all of the Tumblr girls who wanted it.

* * *

            The first thing Pepper says is, “ _What?_ ”

            And that instantly puts Tony Stark in a bad position.  See, now he has to do damage control.  He never likes damage control.  He’s much better at damage than control, and he always has been.  “No, no, don’t—you’re doing that thing, don’t do that—”

            “What thing?  Tony—”

            “That thing where you look all disappointed—the thing with your mouth.  The frowning thing.  You’re frowning.”

            “Of course I’m frowning.”

            “I don’t like it when you frown.”

            “Then explain.  You have ten seconds.”

            “Pepper—”

            “Ten.”

            “Okay, wait—”

            “Nine.”

            Tony throws up his hands.  The chain clinks against the cuff on his wrist.  “Okay, okay, I’ll explain, just—take a breath, sit down, relax.”

            “Tony, you have a mass-murdering alien or whatever he is cuffed to your wrist—”

            “Thanks for telling me, I hadn’t… I hadn’t noticed that.”

            “—and you brought him into Stark Tower, where we _live_ , and you’re asking me to _relax_?”

            “No, I’m _saying_ you should relax.  This can’t be doing good things for your blood pressure.  Come on.  If he could do anything, he would have done it by now.  It’s okay.”  He steps forward, gently reaching out to touch her shoulder.  She doesn’t pull away from him, which is comforting.  She’s more scared than angry, then.  Understandable.  Unnecessary, but understandable.

            No more than two feet from Tony’s side, Loki stands with his hands clasped in front of him, mouth fixed in a smirk, watching silently.  Tony knows he’s no more than two feet away because he can’t be.  The handcuff chain connecting them is only so long.

            Pepper exhales, color returning to her cheeks.  “Okay.”

            “Okay.  You good?”

            She closes her eyes.  “Just tell me what he’s doing here.”

            “Well,” says Tony, “I’m on babysitting duty.”  She stares.  “No, don’t look like that.  Someone has to do it, and I drew the short straw.  Usually Thor’s the one who, you know, has him on the leash, but he wanted to go visit that astrophysicist girlfriend of his and everyone needs a night off once in a while.”

            Sighing, Pepper says, “This was supposed to be _your_ night off.”

            “I know.  I’m not thrilled about it either, I promise—but I can see you any time and Thor can only drop down from the heavens so often.”  Tony squeezes her shoulder.  “Look, as far as caretakers go, I’m probably the best they’ve got.  I mean, Bruce isn’t an option, Steve wouldn’t know how to handle him, and Clint or Natasha would _probably_ end up killing him, which wouldn’t make Asgard happy.”  He offers her a half-smile.  “That’s not to say _I_ don’t want to kill him, but I can keep it under wraps for a night.”

            “Yes, you’re Mr. Self-Control.”  Pepper glances at Loki uneasily.  Loki just blinks.  “Why isn’t he saying anything?”

            “Uh, he knows better.  He hasn’t been very chatty lately.  I think we have this to thank for that.”  Tony holds up his wrist to show her the cuff.  “Alien technology, good stuff.  I asked Thor to let me have a closer look at it, but that would involve taking it off of Tall, Dark, and Crazy over here, and we don’t want that.  From what I gather, _his_ generates a force field that cancels out his magic, which is… handy.  And mine…”

            He presses, very lightly, on a button near his thumb—beside him, Loki jumps a little, says “ _Ah_ ,” and rewards Tony with a poisonous glare.

            “Gives him an electric shock, depending on how hard I press down,” Tony explains, for Pepper’s benefit.  “Should keep him from acting up, in theory.  Works on dogs, anyway.”

            Pepper sighs again, but he can feel the tension ebbing out of her shoulders.  “When you said you had a surprise, this isn’t what I was expecting.”

            “I know it wasn’t, and I’m _truly_ sorry,” Tony says.  He leans forward to kiss her lightly on the mouth; in his peripheral vision, he glimpses Loki rolling his eyes.  “But we can still have a night in.  He won’t bother us.”  He punctuates that with a wave of his hand, confident.  Without his powers, Loki’s no real threat.  Stronger than the average human, sure, but Tony can use the handcuffs to stun him if he gets out of line.  “Look, cancel those dinner reservations.  I’ll have Jarvis whip something up.”

            “For me, too?” Loki asks dryly.  It’s the first time he’s spoken a full sentence in front of Pepper, and she starts, as if she’d forgotten he had a voice.

            “If you’re good,” Tony replies.  It really is like having a pet.  An unruly one who might kill you at any moment.  Should he take Loki for a walk later?  Maybe that would lessen the odds of imminent death.

            “You humans have such an odd notion of hospitality,” says Loki, raising his head.  “I’m accustomed to—”

            “Good means _quiet_ ,” Tony says.  “Unless you’d rather end up in a cell for the night.”

            Loki shuts up.

            Tony turns back around to smile at Pepper.  “See?  What did I tell you?  It’ll be fine.”

            Pepper just shakes her head.

* * *

            Dinner _is_ fine, but not great.  The best parts are when Pepper forgets Loki and thinks that she and Tony are alone—then her face lights up and she feels free to grin and talk about her day and do the cute thing where she tucks her hair behind her ear and he knows that she wants him.  It’s then that she displays all of the things he adores: her straight, white teeth, and her cheekbones, and her hair, and her doting eyes.  Those parts don’t last long, though.  She’ll glance at Loki and retreat into herself, and Tony has to nudge her foot under the table to draw her back out and make her smile again.

            Loki is quiet.  He seems content enough to chow down in silence, which would be unnerving in any other context—the guy is usually pretty chatty—but Tony is grateful for it tonight, because the silence makes it easier for Pepper to forget he’s there.  The way Loki eats makes Tony thinks that they didn’t feed him much in Asgardian prison, whatever that was like, so this arrangement appears to work out well for everyone.  Not ideal, but good enough.

            Pepper elects to watch a movie after dinner, and Tony’s charge doesn’t object.  Tony doesn’t object, either.  He sits in the middle of the couch, which allows Pepper to curl up on one side of him and Loki to move himself as far away as possible on the other.  The movie is Pepper’s choice, and she chooses something relatively mindless.  That’s fine by Tony, who’d rather watch her watch it, even with his state-of-the-art home theater system.

            Pepper glances over at Loki from time to time until she whispers, finally, “I think he’s asleep.”

            “Hm?”  Tony turns to look.  It appears that Loki _is_ asleep; his eyes are closed, at least, and he’s set his head down against the armrest, and his chest rises and falls slowly and steadily.  Tony would believe it, too.  Loki’s never looked particularly healthy on Earth, and trailing after Thor has left him particularly exhausted.  “Yeah, sure does,” he agrees, but quietly.  “I don’t know, I think we should let him—mmm.”

            Pepper is idly tracing the rim of his arc reactor with her index finger.  Tony swallows, because that’s usually a precursor to other things.  “I think we should too,” she says, her voice low.  “Let him sleep.”

            “Y—eah.”  Her eyes are glowing.  Technically that’s the light from the screen being reflected, but it’s still sexy as hell.  “So you’re thinking…”

            She kisses him.  He’s maybe not as surprised as he should be—being with him had unlocked sides of Pepper she probably didn’t know existed.  Well, all right, maybe she knew they existed, but he definitely helped her explore them.  Taking credit where credit is due, really.  Anyway, her wanting to fool around with him while someone sleeps two feet away is pretty much in keeping with those parts of her he’s unlocked.  Even if that someone is one of Tony’s archenemies.  Probably makes it more exciting, actually.  And Loki’s no threat…

            “You’ll have to be quiet,” Pepper says after a minute, and she’s smiling now—the smile of someone who’s about to do something very naughty and get away with it.  God, she makes him feel like a teenager.  Just the sound of her breathing, ragged from kissing, has him half-hard.  He’ll never be too old for this.

            “I’m not the one who has problems being quiet,” he protests.

            “Yes you are.”

            “Fair.”  He leans forward to kiss her neck, and hears her hum in response.  “But I’m not the _only_ one.”

            “Only when you do the thing—”  As she says it, he sinks his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and she has to clasp a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping too loudly.  “The thing—with your teeth—don’t _laugh_.”  She takes her hand away from her mouth to smack his shoulder.  “He’ll _hear_ you.”

            “Movie’s loud enough,” Tony says, raising his head to murmur against her ear.  “He won’t hear a thing.”

            She kisses him again, on the mouth, and they’re content to stay like that for a while, with deep kisses and relishing touches and Tony making sure not to jerk the chain too hard.  They get so few relatively quiet moments together.  Saving the world isn’t really something you can just quit doing, and even when he wants to play hooky, Pepper usually makes him call in.  But there haven’t been any emergencies for a couple of days, and Loki’s here and not causing any trouble, so Tony can just run his fingers through his girlfriend’s hair and not worry about having to leave her.

            Eventually, he reaches behind her to unzip her dress, and pushes it down to her waist, revealing her shoulders and her bra and the rest of her torso.  He remembers how captivated he’d been by her freckles, the first time he bothered to look.  They were everywhere, and he wanted to map them all, memorize them.  He’s almost done it.  There are a lot of them, and he doesn’t see her naked nearly as much as he likes.  But he can make up for it now, he thinks as he cups one of her breasts, squeezes, and listens to her pant against his ear.  At least a little, he can make up for it.

            “Is that really how Midgardian women like to be touched?” asks Loki from the other side of the couch.

            It takes all of Tony’s self control not to jump.  He freezes instead, and Pepper, who’d ended up in his lap, springs away from him and covers her chest with her arms.  “Jesus _Christ_ ,” is all Tony can manage to say.

            “It was a serious question,” says Loki, who sounds way too amused for his own good.  “I am _genuinely_ curious.”

            “This is revenge, isn’t it?” Tony says, as Pepper, too mortified to fix her dress, reaches for a blanket.  “It’s revenge for me saying you have performance issues.  Okay, I get it.  Were you even asleep, or were you just waiting for the most embarrassing moment possible?”

            “I could have been cruel and waited until you were inside of her, but I do not wish to _die_ ,” Loki says, but he doesn’t sound like someone who believes himself in danger of dying.  In fact, everything about him is more suggestive of a self-satisfied housecat.  “Are you going to answer my question or not?”

            “Do you deserve to have your question answered?  I don’t think so.”

            “It appeared as though you were rather rough with her.”

            “Well, some people _like_ that.”

            “Can we _not_ ,” says Pepper.

            “Interesting,” says Loki.

            “What is?” Tony asks, annoyed—but curious, too.

            “I was just thinking that your approach didn’t seem very nuanced.”

            “Hey, I’m _very_ nuanced.”

            “Oh, I’m _certain_ of it.”

            Tony doesn’t like that sarcasm.  “I’d like to see you do better.”

            “Would you?”  Loki raises an eyebrow, and Tony instantly regrets saying it.  “That can be arranged, I think.”

            He moves down the couch, closer to Tony, and offers a hand to Pepper.  In unison, Pepper and Tony say, “ _No_.”

            Dropping his hand, Loki shrugs and says, “Very well, then.”

            And that’s when Tony and Pepper are struck by the exact same idea at the exact same time.  He looks back at her just as she mouths, “No” at him.  He raises his eyebrows, and she furrows hers—that cute little crease appears between them, _God_ she’s adorable when she argues.  He shrugs, as if to say, “It’s on my head, not yours,” and she looks back at Loki, weighing it over.  Finally, she says, out loud, “All right.”

            Loki, who had begun to move back to his side of the couch, looks up at her.  “What?”

            “Well,” says Tony, pulling on the chain a little to get him to move back over, “ _Pepper’s_ not really the person you need to be showing things to, here.  You know what I’m saying?”

            “I’m starting to,” says Loki, and, just like that, he’s next to Tony again.  No grown man’s voice has a right to sound this much like a purr.  Then again, Loki’s not really a man.  He’s a—something else.  “But I didn’t think you were all that fond of me, Stark.”

            “Fondness doesn’t have anything to do with it.  You have something to prove to me, and I want to see you prove it.  Although,” Tony adds after a moment, “I _do_ have an amazing girlfriend who is fond of watching me fool around with other men, so I guess you could say fondness has something to do with it after all.”

            Pepper, still wrapped up in her blanket, is busy pouring herself a glass of chardonnay from the bottle Tony’d put out on the coffee table earlier.  Tony’s not lying—they _do_ have precedent for this.  (A couple of other Avengers who probably wish to have their identities protected have ended up in bed with them before.)  When she leans back, glass in hand, she says to Loki, “Just remember that if you misbehave, Tony showed me how to shut you down earlier.  And I’ll do it.”

            Tony finds that unbelievably sexy.

            “I’ll remember,” Loki says, appraising her with genuine interest.

            “Hey,” Tony interjects, snapping his fingers.  “Over here.  Eyes on target.”

            “Of course,” says Loki, placing his un-cuffed hand on Tony’s chest, just to the left of the arc reactor.  He’s living up to his label right now, Tony thinks, because he simply looks _mischievous_ , not crazy.  “For someone who isn’t _fond_ of me, you certainly are _eager_.”

            “Well—” Tony begins, but he’s cut off by Loki’s mouth.  He’s expecting something raw and angry—Loki doesn’t love him either—but the kiss is soft, and sweet, and lingering.  Tony returns it with the same sweetness, confused and a bit wondering, but he lets Loki take the lead because, hey, that’s the point.  Eventually, he brings up a hand to comb through Loki’s hair, which is thick and dark and doesn’t feel like Pepper’s and that’s all right, really.  Loki keeps his hands on Tony’s chest, half-straddling his lap.

            It’s only after a couple of minutes of this with no physical escalation that Tony breathes, “You’re _teasing_ me.”

            “That’s the plan,” says Loki, pressing tender kisses to Tony’s jawline.

            “I’m not used to being teased by random hookups,” Tony says slowly, letting his fingers clench in Loki’s hair.

            “I’m no ‘random hookup,’” says Loki, and Tony’s pleased to hear that he actually sounds offended.  Not enough to stop, though.  He’s kissing lower, now, and his mouth is agonizingly soft.  “If I didn’t—mm—draw it out, this would be over far too soon.”

            “Is that a challenge?”

            “ _Boys_ ,” says Pepper.

            “If I may,” Loki says, reaching for the hem of Tony’s shirt, and Tony nods, lets him push it up.  Then Loki climbs off of the couch to get on the floor, between Tony’s legs.  He doesn’t go all the way down, keeping himself propped up on his knees, and and leans forward to study the arc reactor with great interest, eyes gleaming.  He breathes on it lightly, but he does something strange, because tiny ice crystals form across the surface.  Loki smiles, studying his handiwork, and Tony is about to ask how he did it but he stops as Loki leans in again.  When Loki returns his mouth to Tony’s chest, it’s still warm, as warm as before.

            And his mouth—his mouth is _everywhere_.  Loki’s sucking on Tony’s collarbone, and then he’s kissing the base of Tony’s neck again and then he’s down at Tony’s nipples and _Jesus Christ_.  His hands wander lower, too, exploring Tony’s skin.  All of his touches are feather-light, but expert.  Norse mythology says this guy slept around a lot, Tony recalls, and it shows.  Really shows.

            “Ah, okay,” Tony says, glancing at Pepper, whose breathing is coming in a little shallower.  Between the two of them, Tony thinks he might get eaten up alive, but he’d be happy about it.  “I get—you’re making a good case for nuance, but could you give me a little—”  And then he _groans_ as Loki presses a palm against his crotch, too much and yet _not enough_.  “ _God_.”

            Loki looks up, arching an eyebrow.  “Yes?”

            “What?”

            “You said ‘God,’ and I’m answering.”

            “You know what I _meant_ , I’m not worship…ping…”  Loki’s moving his hand up and down, caressing.  Tony needs to get out of his pants.  They’re too tight.  Too hot, too.  “Just—Jesus—don’t play games with me, I was going to tell you to give me a little more to work with.”

            “Mmm.”  Loki’s mouth quirks into a smile.  Under any other circumstance, that’d be alarming.  Not now.  Now it makes lightning zip up Tony’s spine.  No, wait, wrong metaphor.  Wrong brother for that metaphor.  Loki would be—oh, screw it.  “How much more?”

            “As much as you want, just _hurry_ it up, we don’t have all night.”

            “I think you’ll find we do.”  And then gets he gets down and bows his head, and apparently Loki’s definition of “more” is going from zero to sixty in two seconds flat because his hand’s undoing Tony’s zipper and then it’s his mouth and—

            “ _God_ ,” Tony says, not really giving a damn whether Loki intentionally misinterprets it this time.  “Yeah, that’s—that’s what I was talking about, _shit_.”  Loki’s mouth is hot, and his tongue is doing things that Tony didn’t know tongues did in this situation and that’s saying something because he’s _Tony Stark_ and he knows a lot about what tongues do in this situation and shut up, Stark.  He brings his hand, the one with the cuff, down to clench in Loki’s hair.  When Loki vocalizes in response, it’s that much better.

            Then Pepper’s leaning in to kiss him, and he gasps against her lips.  The kiss is open-mouthed and steamy and he almost whines when she pulls away.  She tastes like the chardonnay she’d been drinking, and peppercorn from the seasoning of whatever it was they’d had for dinner.  It was steak, he thinks, but he’s having trouble compartmentalizing right now.  “Is it good?” she asks, and it takes a second for him to realize that she’s talking about Loki and not herself.

            “Yeah,” he says.  “ _Oh_ , yeah.”  Pepper’s hair is falling into her face.  Gorgeous.  “This is going to sound really weird, but I wish you could—like, it’s the point where I wish you had a penis so you’d know what it feels like to—feel this.”

            “You know, I don’t think that’s even the weirdest thing you’ve ever said to me.”  She smiles, and kisses his forehead.  “I’m all right with watching.”

            “God, though, but…”  He has a free hand—his non-dominant hand, unfortunately, but that’s just how it goes—and he uses it to reach up under her dress, to brush against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.  She makes a little sound, an “mm” sound.  Tony didn’t think he could get any harder, but he was wrong.  “I don’t actually wish,” he says, moving his hand up, “that you had—”

            “I know.”  Her voice goes a little breathy.  “Stop talking.”

            He kisses her again.  It’s kind of nice, though, being in a relationship, because the pressure’s off.  Because he can say weird things, and she won’t kick him out of bed.  Or, well, off the couch.  “I love you.”

            “You _better_.”

            Tony laughs.  It’s a good thing he’s a proficient multitasker.  He likes feeling Pepper grow warm against one hand while he fists the other in Loki’s hair.  Loki seems to like it when he pulls harder, which is funny.  Who would have taken Loki for a masochist?  Maybe he’s compensating with all of that assertiveness.  “I think, next time,” Tony manages, not without some effort, “the next time we have—a disagreement—with Loki, we should all just—have sex.  All of us.  Much better, much less destruction…”

            Loki looks up.  “All of us?”

            “ _Hey_ ,” says Tony, because it’s suddenly too cold and the suction is gone and Loki stopped with his _mouth_.  “I didn’t say you could—”

            “I don’t take orders from you,” Loki says, and then, seemingly having been struck by an idea, he says, “Miss Potts, if you’d come a little closer, please.”

            Puzzled and skeptical, Pepper moves away from Tony—now he’s lost them both, damn it—to bring her ear down next to Loki’s mouth.  He whispers something to her, and her eyes widen.

            “What?” Tony asks.

            Pepper leans away so she can look Loki in the face.  “Why?”

            “Why not?”

            Frowning, Pepper says, “You must have ulterior motives…”

            “Oh, must I?”

            “You did try to take over the world.”

            “She has a point,” Tony says.  “Now can we get back to the—”

            Loki sighs.  “Believe me, it’s been quite a while since I’ve had the pleasure of such… obliging company.  I thought I might as well take full advantage.”

            “That’s a point, too.”  Tony shifts.  He can’t imagine Loki is going to be getting any while he’s attached to his brother.  Although, who knows—the Greek gods were related and _they_ apparently got up to all sorts of kinky shit.  Are the Norse gods all related too?  Is that a thing?  Tony doesn’t remember.  He has trouble keeping his pantheons straight when he’s _stranded in orgasmic limbo_.  “But whatever you guys are debating, could you come to a decision soon, please?”

            Pepper considers Loki for another minute, then says, “I’ll be right back.”

            “Wait, wait, where are you going?” Tony calls out to her retreating back.  “Wait—will someone tell me the plan?”

            “Certainly,” Loki says, and he does.

            It’s a good plan, actually, although it takes a bit of maneuvering to get right, taking the chain into account.  Tony’s not about to remove it (if that was what Loki wanted, he doesn’t bring it up), so he has to lean forward in order to make this work—but that’s it, really, not too much of a pain.  Pepper, as it turns out, had darted off to their bedroom to retrieve lube and condoms, because the plan involves sex.  Well, more sex.  Specifically, the plan involves Tony getting to fuck Loki while Loki uses his amazing mouth on Pepper.

            And it works.  There’s enough space on the couch for all three of them, arranged like this.  Loki’s as good at receiving as he is at blowjobs, and if sound is any indication he likes it, too, a lot.  Tony’s not complaining.  From this position, he gets to watch Pepper, beautiful, extraordinary, _gorgeous_ Pepper Potts, become unraveled and flushed and terribly messy at someone else’s hands.  Well, mouth.  He understands now that there _is_ something to be said for watching—if he were the one eating her out, he’d be able to feel her, but not see her.  He wouldn’t be able to see her eyelashes flutter or her hands play with her breasts or her back arch.  And without Loki in the middle, he wouldn’t be able to see all of that and feel _this_ amazing at once.

            He thinks he and Pepper finish at the same time—maybe she sets him off, the way her face looks, or maybe it’s just that Loki’s good at what he does.  Difficult to say.  Either way, he digs his fingers into Loki’s hips, and gasps.  That’ll bruise, maybe.  He won’t be surprised.  He was riding hard.  Lots of anger to get out, here.  Lots of aggression.  But he finishes Loki off with his hand, like a good host, and they fall down to the couch together, a tangle of sweaty limbs and messy hair.

            “That was—” says Pepper once she’s caught her breath.

            “ _Yeah_ ,” says Tony.

            “But I mean—”

            “I _know_.”

            Loki, who’s ended up between them, hums contentedly to himself.  “I just may keep you both,” he says against Pepper’s shoulder, almost killing the mood.  “If you are lucky.”

            “When you eventually win?” Tony asks.  “Not going to happen.  From here, it looks like we’re more likely to end up keeping you.”

            “We’ll see.”  Loki smiles, and then eyes Tony through long, dark lashes.  “Is that all you’ve got?”

            Tony props himself up on his elbow.  “You think we’re _done_?”

            “I was merely wondering.”

            “You said it yourself,” Tony says.  “We have all night—wouldn’t want to let it go to waste.”

* * *

            “I am glad to hear that he did not cause you trouble,” says Thor the next morning, when Tony returns Loki to him.

            “No, I was, uh, surprised,” Tony says, trying to stifle a yawn.  He needs coffee.  Thor looks completely awake, and Tony might as well have just stumbled out of bed.  Did, in fact.  He’s wearing the shirt he slept in, which is the same shirt he wore yesterday.  Thor doesn’t seem to have noticed.  “But he was good, he was very… good.”

            “That is a relief.”  Thor clasps his hand on Tony’s shoulder.  “I shall call on you again, should I need someone to watch over him.”

            Tony frowns.  “I thought this would be a one-time thing.”

            “Who knows?” Loki says innocently.  “Emergencies do arise.”

            “That they do,” Thor agrees.  “Come along, brother.  I am needed elsewhere.”

            Thor pulls his brother past.  Tony doesn’t miss the way Loki looks him over as he leaves, eyes sweeping from head to toe.  He also doesn’t miss the way his own skin prickles in response.  That’s not supposed to happen.  Tony’s the king of ignoring past one-night stands.  And yet…

            “Damn,” he says.  “It’s too early for this.”  And he turns to go back to his bedroom, burrow under the covers with Pepper, and forget about everything that happened last night.

            The problem is that he’s not sure he’ll be able to.


End file.
